Diesel engine use for passenger car applications is increasing due to the benefit of better fuel economy. Further, gasoline engines are increasing compression ratios to improve the fuel efficiency. As a result, diesel and gasoline engine accessory drive systems have to overcome the vibrations of greater magnitude from crankshafts due to above mentioned changes in engines.
Due to increased crankshaft vibration plus high acceleration/deceleration rates and high alternator inertia the engine accessory drive system is often experiencing belt chirp noise due to belt slip. This will also reduce the belt operating life.
Crankshaft isolators/decouplers and alternator decouplers/isolators have been widely used for engines with high angular vibration to filter out vibration in engine operation speed range and to also control belt chirp.
Representative of the art is U.S. Pat. No. 7,766,774 which discloses a decoupler assembly for allowing an alternator to be rotatably driven by a serpentine belt in an engine of an automotive vehicle and for allowing the speed of the belt to oscillate relative to the alternator. A hub is fixedly carried by a drive shaft from the alternator for rotation therewith. A pulley is rotatably journalled to the hub by a ball bearing assembly. A bare, helical clutch spring is operatively coupled between the hub and pulley for transferring rotational movement from the pulley to the hub during acceleration of the pulley relative to the hub by the serpentine belt and for allowing the hub to overrun the pulley during deceleration of the pulley relative to the hub. A torque limiter, preferably a spring or sleeve, is wrapped about the torsion limiting outward expansion of the torsion isolating the torsion spring from torques above a predetermined limit.
What is needed is an isolator decoupler having a torsion spring and pulley having a predetermined clearance between a torsion spring outside diameter surface and a pulley inside diameter surface, and whereby the torsion spring outside diameter surface and a pulley inside diameter surface come into a progressive frictional engagement by torque load dependent radial expansion of the torsion spring. The present invention meets this need.